vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pennywise (Canon)
|-|2017= |-|1990= |-|The Deadlights= Summary IT is an extra-dimensional being born from the Macroverse. It arrived on Earth during prehistory as a massive, cataclysmic meteor impact, settling in the area that would become Derry, Maine. There, It arises every 27 years to prey on anything nearby, causing a cycle of extreme violence every three decades, whenever It awoke. Powers and Stats Tier At least 7-C, likely higher | At least Low 2-C Name: "IT", The Spider, The Deadlights, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Robert Gray Origin: IT Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable (exists beyond time and space) Classification: Ancient "demonic" entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Stated that it could point at victims and grant them diseases, as well as make a person's tongue run with pus in the same manner), Blood Manipulation, Possession, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Type 9), Madness Manipulation (Type 4; A single glance at its true form drives victims so insane that they suffer an instantaneous death. One particular victim experienced such an extreme reaction that spurts of blood discharged from his brain when he died) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Controlled all of Derry; Its death caused a massive, city-wide storm and flood), likely higher (Arrived on Earth in a cataclysmic meteor impact) | At least Universe level+ (Exists beyond space and time in a realm with no true physical form. The natural enemy of Maturin, who created the universe on accident during a stomachache. Exists within and encompasses the Deadlights, a parallel universe). Speed: Subsonic (As fast as a bullet train) | Massively FTL+ (Pulled Bill and Richie's souls out of the universe within a matter of moments. Physically embodies a parallel universe and its space-time, and should therefore be capable of traveling at such speeds via his own sheer size.), likely Omnipresent within the Deadlights. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Depends on It's shape). Regeneration makes it difficult to kill (It's implied to have survived its "death" during the events of the novel at the end, and in further Stephen King works). | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with reality warping. | Multi-Universal (can manifest itself in other universes) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Very high. Weaknesses: It underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak, and toys with them. It makes mistakes and does illogical things fairly regularly. It is sensitive to psychic energy, so collective belief and courage can overcome it. When It transforms into a shape, it must comply to the laws of that shape. It goes into hibernation for 26-27 years between cycles, and during that time, it is vulnerable to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' It can shapeshift, taking the form of anything it pleases - often basing its form off of the worst fears of its prey, such as swarms of flying leeches, but it can potentially become anything it wants to, within reason. However, when it shapeshifts into a new form, it is still bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. Between shapeshifting, it appears as an amorphous orange goo. *'Invisibility:' It is only visible to its prey and those that it has hunted in the past; otherwise, it cannot be detected by normal means, nor can its illusions. *'Illusions:' It can create realistic illusions capable of harming others, such as simple balloons, moving photographs, gushing blood, sounds and sensations, and human organs. Key: Manifestation in Derry | True Form Others Notable Victories: Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Fusion Zamasu's Profile Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Deadlights Pennywise and Low 2-C Monika were used) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Slenderman (Slenderman) Slenderman’s profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound/Mother 2) Ness's Profile (Both were 7-C, speed was equalized. Type 9 immortality for Pennywise was restricted.) Inconclusive Matches: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Rick had a year of prep time. Pennywise was in the deadlights, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Demons Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Clowns Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2